


All Of You

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Beads, Bottom Arthur, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s counted it out. <i>Fifteen</i> beads in, and more than <i>twelve</i> in Merlin’s hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Merthur, explicit, anal beads"
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

He’s counted it out.  _Fifteen_ beads in, and more than  _twelve_  in Merlin’s hand.

 _Eight_ is where Arthur usually gives in, legs wide open and face-down, begging and clenching himself up, preventing Merlin from ‘tormenting’ him further. 

But he’s gone quiet, occasionally groaning or panting. Arthur’s cockhead juts out of the foreskin, dangling towards Merlin’s mattress, dribbling precome onto Merlin’s hand. He jacks Arthur so slowly, winding his fingers round him.

“How is it, love… hmm, you need some more?” Merlin asks, earnestly watching as Arthur’s reddened, lube-slicked hole opens against another bead, this one the size of a marble. “Your arse is hungry for it… god, could you take all of it?”

“No more,  _uuh_ ,” Arthur whimpers out, clutching Merlin’s pillow as Merlin’s forefinger joins the larger bead in his channel, rubbing on his stretched rim.

“Alright, we’ll stop,” Merlin tells him, immediately removing his finger. He eases Arthur into a more comfortable position on his back. “One at a time, take it easy…”

The other man clenches and unclenches his muscles, softly moaning as each pearly-grey bead passes out of him, and Merlin keeps his count. Somewhere between  _four_ and  _three_ , Arthur comes onto himself, breathing out harshly.

“ _Seventeen_ , that’s brilliant,” Merlin says, encouragingly. He plants a loud, smacking kiss to Arthur’s throat, another to his cheek, tasting perspiration. 

He’s gorgeous.

*


End file.
